


Prodigal Son Returns

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Take on snowells during 1x11 in which Rathaway makes his comeback





	Prodigal Son Returns

"You know, there's only one thing I need right now," Caitlin said as she snuggled further into Harrison's body, rubbing her cheek against the bare skin of his chest, listening to his heart beating. It was one of her favorite activities – or maybe _not_ as lying didn't exactly count as one – to listen to his heartbeat after they had sex, waiting for it to gradually slow down until it became the familiar steady beat. Which immediately changed if she chose that moment to place small kisses all over his chest or close her mouth around his nipple before moving to capture his lips with hers, that was.

"Don't tell me you need _me_ again, Caitlin. How many times it's been already tonight?" he chuckled, brushing her hair with his hand, also enjoying this position and feeling reluctant to change it. "Even with my speedster stamina, you _are_ insatiable."

"And you love it."

"Oh, I do," he admitted, leaning forward to place a kiss to her head.

"But to come back to my need for something, that you so rudely interrupted, I actually meant wine," she said.

"Oh. You know what? It's actually a great idea. I could use some myself. Let me get us a bottle." He really did not want to get up, but for her he'd do anything, even stay in this timeline to lead this simple, yet such an amazing and full of pleasure life. This woman still amazed him with the depths of her feelings for him and her understanding. She was truly perfect, he thought as she finally moved aside, placing one more kiss to his chest, allowing him to get up. She was brilliant and beautiful and carried darkness inside as well, which only worked to his advantage since she wouldn't be able to accept him for who he was any other way. He put his pants back on, not bothering with the shirt and made his way downstairs for the promised wine. He was thinking red. And semi-sweet just like her.

He sensed it before it happened, his abilities warning him as he heard the smallest of cracks in the glass ceiling and was immediately out of harm's way, watching it shatter with a terrible noise.

"Harrison?!" he heard Caitlin's scream coming from upstairs. "Harrison, are you all right?!"

She was downstairs by his side in no time, wearing only his shirt and being barefoot.

"Careful! The glass!" He pulled her towards himself as they watched the mess made in front of them.

"Thank God you had enough of speed in your body," she said when thinking what _could have_ happened and clinging to his side while squeezing her eyes shut, already feeling the ice coming forward. It always happened when she was scared or in danger, but being this close to him made it easier for her to control her powers.

"We have bigger problems," he responded with, a knowing expression on his face.

"You know who that was? Did you see them?" Caitlin got curious, her powers gone for now, curiosity replacing fear.

"Oh, yes, I do," he confirmed with a nod and then looked her in the eye. "The prodigal son has returned. And he knows about us."

"Shit," Caitlin cursed, biting on her lip as she remembered how Harrison had thrown Hartley Rathaway out of the Labs. At first the guy had actually peeked into the boss's office, shamelessly watching him taking Caitlin against his desk. And it wasn't even _her_ body that Hartley admired. It was Wells's as the younger man had been nursing somewhat of a crush on him when being gay. Cait started wondering whether calling him the 'prodigal son' was the right word, considering the situation. After that incident, Harrison offered Rathaway another chance. He was willing to keep him in the Labs after moving him to another department, still caring for the brilliant young man's career, which again, was only a means to the end. That generosity ended when Rathaway discovered that the particle accelerator was actually set to explode and he was fired effective immediately.

Harrison, on the other hand, frowned in disgust as he remembered Hartley's last words to him. After the guy was done berating his boss for the danger he was to bring over the whole of Central City with his dark matter, he provoked him, calling Caitlin a pretty tail beside which Harrison saw nothing else.

 _That_ only made the decision to fire him easier.

Harrison unconsciously brought Caitlin closer, putting both of his arms around her as though wanting to shield her from Rathaway, wherever the man was hiding now.

"We're in trouble," she said just then, again fighting the ice.

As her body gradually became colder, Harrison's nerves calmed down, because he reminded himself that right now Rathaway couldn't hurt her even if he tired. She'd kill him barely with her touch, the only man able to touch her now when she was changed being Wells himself thanks to the speedforce still running through his veins. Though she had drained him quite a few times already. He was just lucky it didn't happen today when the ceiling came crashing down on him.

"It's nothing we can't deal with," he assured her when turning to her and cupping her face. "Now, I'm sorry our nice evening is ruined, but you have to go before I call the police to report this. And make sure you arrive late with Cisco in the morning. Even steer him in the wrong direction once heading here."

She nodded.

"The Oscar, as always, will go to you, my darling," he assured her before kissing her lovingly on the lips, savoring the moment.

"I hate that we have to do this. That we have to pretend we're not together and in love," she complained when brushing his cheek with her hand, enjoying the slightly prickly texture as it'd been a while since he's shaved in the morning.

"Me, too, but not for long, ok?"

"What if Hartley says something?" she asked before heading back to the bedroom, ready to pick up her clothes.

"He won't. He knows his own dirty little secret will see the light of day if he does. He did sexually harass his boss even if only verbally. It'll be all right, Caitlin. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
